land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildkin
The Wildkin : The wilds have always fascinated man. The behavior of animals, the majesty of nature, the power of a storm...these always bring awe and inspiration to those willing to look. Some, however, have looked deeper and discovered that the wild has it's own spirit...it's own will. Individuals who follow and give themselves to the collective energy of nature come to be known as wildkin, and learn to transform their bodies to match the animals of the world. Play Style ''- The wildkin use their connection to nature to take on the aspect of animal spirits, giving them strength and advantages over a normal person. ''Weapon Specialty - ''When a wildkin fights unarmed, they gain the ability ''Feral Swipes. ''This increases their base damage by 6. ''Skill Bonus ''- Wildkin have long studied nature and how it thrives. They receive a +1 bonus to all ''Nature Lore and Survival rolls. Alignment ''- Wildkin can be any non-evil alignment. ''Hit Points - The wildkin starts with 10 HP, and gains 1d6 HP per level. Base Fortitude Save ''- 2 ''Base Reflex Save ''- 1 ''Base Will Save ''- 1 ''Armor Type - ''The wildkin starts off with the Light Armor proficiency. ''Movement - ''The wildkin has a base movement of 12 feet. Pros and Cons ''Advantages - The wildkin starts out stronger than a normal person, and as time goes by they become even tougher. Wildkin can choose a number of roles within the party depending on which animal spirit they choose to follow. Disadvantages ''- Since the wildkin can only pick one animal affinity, the player will have to decide at the start what sort of roles they want to have, as not all affinities can fill every niche. Release Your Inner Beast Wildkin's share a connection with the animals of the land, so much so that changing into the very beasts they spend their time with is an easy task. Wildkin have developed a naturally animalistic disposition, which can be sparked into a feral rage in the heat of combat. Level 1 The wildkin can choose 1 animal affinity, gaining bonuses and penalties based on the animal they've chosen. Level 2 Learns the ability ''Swift, which allows the wildkin to take actions before any enemy does on their next turn phase. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to the wildkin's agility modifier. Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Learns the ability True Form, allowing the wildkin to become an avatar of their animal spirit and gain additional bonuses for 3 turns. Due to the intensity of channeling their chosen spirit, the wildkin loses 1/2 of their current HP after the avatar state ends. Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Learns the ability Tough Hide, reducing all incoming damage by an amount equal to the wildkin's constitution modifier. Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 The wildkin gets a +4 bonus to their strength and agility scores. Level 11 Learns the ability Blood On Your Lips, ''causing any critical damage dealt to a target with a strength score less than 12 to cause the target to be feared for 1 turn. Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Learns the ability ''Stalker's Speed, doubling the wildkin's movement speed on their first turn of combat. Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Learns the ability Spiritual Attunement, allowing the wildkin's avatar state to last for 6 turns and reduces the HP loss to 1/4 of their current HP when the avatar state ends. Level 17 Learns the ability Uncaged, causing any movement impairment effects to be reduced by half. Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Learns the ability Natural Resilience, causing the wildkin to heal for 8 HP at the start of each turn. Level 20 Learns the spell Nature's Cycle. If cast during the day, the wildkin and any party members within 30 feet gain 4 armor and are healed for 4d8 HP per turn for 1d4 turns. If cast at night, the wildkin and any party members within 20 feet receive a +2 bonus to hit rolls and deal a bonus 10 physical damage on successful attacks for 1d4 turns. The Beastmaster : Some wildkin grow much closer to their animal side than regular society, slowly growing more and more bestial themselves as they get closer to their feral kin in the wilds. A beastmaster has better understanding of wild animals, often communicating and working along side them. Level 1 The wildkin is able to pacify angry animals, soothing their rage and turning them away from hostilities. Once per day, the wildkin can pacify a beast type target, causing it to cease any aggressive actions against the wildkin and their allies. Level 2 The wildkin grows ever closer to their animal friends and even gains the trust of who, who follows them devotedly. The wildkin can tame one beast type target, who will then accompany the wildkin as a controllable companion. Level 3 Growing ever closer to their animal companion, the wildkin gains a supernatural level of empathy. Any damage dealt to either the wildkin or their companion is split between the 2 of them. The Natural : Some wildkin are far more adept at embracing their animal spirit than others. These naturally affiliated wildkin can often tap into even more power of their spiritual side than others, giving them further benefits. Level 1 The wildkin's connection to their spirit makes them so bestial that it becomes frightening to the average citizen. 2 times per day, the wildkin can roar and cause any hostile targets within 10 feet to become uneasy with fear, giving them a -5 penalty to all hit rolls for 1 turn. Level 2 Falling even deeper into the embrace of their spirit, the wildkin's body becomes more resistant to magical forces as their spiritual strength grows. All non-holy magical damage dealt to the wildkin is reduced by 6. Level 3 The wildkin sinks so deep into their animal side that for short periods of time they become an unstoppable frenzy of bestial rage. Once per day, the wildkin can enter a berserk state for 4 turns, causing them to take no damage and deal 3 times the melee damage. Once the berserk state ends, the wildkin will take damage equal to 1/2 of the accumulated damage they suffered while berserked.